


Honey, Your Collar Shines So Bright

by onebreathyboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Collars, Dan is REALLY powerful with magic, Dan is very obedient, Dom/sub, Gryffindor Phil, Hufflepuff Dan, I wanted to make this an ABO fic but MEGAN said NO!, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mudblood Dan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Phil is in a slytherin family, Possessive Phil, Pureblood Phil, Room of Requirement, Same-age Dan and Phil, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, Spanking, Top Phil, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebreathyboi/pseuds/onebreathyboi
Summary: Young Dan, powerful with magic, is bought by the Lesters as a pet, basically. Oh shit, they fall in love in a stockolm syndrome kinda way. Oh my I am BAD at summaries.





	1. A Young Boy Meets A Scared One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first D&P fic and my first HP fic so excuse me if something is wrong. Tell me about any mistakes I may make! This is for my good friend Megan, love you boo.

The loud whine of a kettlepot in the kitchen disturbed Dan from his thoughts. Always thinking about the future, even at the small age of 5. Very important questons like what crayons he will use and when the next naptime is. He wanted to get back to his very important thoughts, but the kettle kept whistling. He stood up from his favourite chair and went to tell his mother the pot was done when... it stopped. He went to check on it, having not heard his mother nor father go to the kitchen. He peered his small eyes at the stove and the kettlepot was gone. Where on Earth does a kettlepot go? Having not been bothered in the slightest about these new developments, he went back to his worn chair and began thinking again. As soon as he got deep into thought however, he was thirsty and in what seemed like desperate need to drink something. And there it was... the whistling of the pot was back. Again, not perturbed at all by this, he fetched his mother and got his tea. 

That was the first accidental magic incident. 

Just a few months later, while riding bikes around with some neighbourhood kids, getting lost in the feeling of fly on his little green bike, he slammed into a curb and went rolling down a hill. He tumbled and rolled till it pittered out to flat land. He saw, in muted 5 year old horror, the large gash running along his arm. Then suddenly, what seemed like magically, it began to heal. He watched, disgustedly fascinated at how the skin rebuilt itself and pieced itself back together. He ran up the hill as kids looked down at him to make sure he was okay. He yelled for them get his bike and he hopped on with energy not usually present with a boy who just went rolling down a hill. Hoping on his little green bike, he rode the 5 minutes home in 2 minutes, almost crashing again, just to tell his mom what had happened to him. A dirty, ruffled looking Dan came bounding into the kitchen where he could again hear the kettle whistling. He looked to his mother and started to spit out words, jumbled with excitement and lack of annunciation.

"Mum! Mummy! I was riding and I hit a curb and I went flying down a hill and a big long gash was on my arm and it healed! Look!' He pointed to his arm, shaking it a little to grab his mothers attention. A dull, uninterested reply came flying Dan's way.

"Oh, yeah, that's great hun." The sound was low and tired, so unlike his mother that it was scary to him. He didn't say anything, however, after catching a glimpse of his mothers pale and exhausted face. Dan made no sound as he backed away, the excitement from early quickly being crushed. He stepped out the kitchen and walked down the hall, pitter patter of light feet making dull thumps on the wooden floors. He went through the laundry room to his garage door, stepping into the garage and shutting the door behind him. He had left his bike in the driveway in hurry to get to his mum. He went to put his bike away, his mum would furious if it was stolen and he would probably never get a new one. As he picked up the handlebars to lug it inside, large arms wrapped around his small abdomen. He started kick and thrash, hand over his mouth with something rather sweet smelling in it. He breathed in deep as the man dragged him to what seemed to be van. Dan couldn't make anything out, vision going fuzzy and then, the small boy went limp in his arms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Looking down at his pet frog, Phil realized what death is like. At the tender age of 5, Phil's frog Skippy died from not eating. He tried everything, frog treats, spells, and even a healing ritual that his parents taught him to heal minor wounds. Everything little Phil could think of, he tried. His parents tried to cheer him up with a new frog but nothing was like Skippy. Eventually his parents got the just GENIUS idea to buy a new pet. A slave. One that was young like he was and obedient enough to make controlling little Phil happy. How they got the idea that a human boy would help him, they had no idea. Just kinda happened. So the plan was set, doing anything to help their precious Phil. An auction was taking place on the coming Sunday in a hideout about 20 miles away from the mansion. The Lesters made a reservation to get a seat so their precious baby would cheer up. Hopefully a young boy will help him cheer up, maybe give him the brother his parents couldn't conceive.

 

Dan woke up in the back of a van with 3 other crying kids. His head hurt and he was cold, from the metal floor and the fact that he was stripped down. A blue gag was in his mouth, restricting him from making any more noise than a muffled scream. The other kids around him were all boys, made obvious by their lack of dress. They all looked about the same, only differentiating by their hair and eye colour. All the same age with tear streaks on their pale faces, small bodies bound by silk ties. Why take so much care of kids they kidnapped, Dan had no idea. It didn't register in his 5 year mind. All he wanted was his mom and to be back home instead of in this situation. He felt the van lurch to the left, road suddenly changing to dumpy. The ridges in the metal floor was now digging into Dan's soft flesh even more than before, reddening his behind and making tears streak down his face at an even faster rate. The tears were now blurring eyes to the point of blindness, unable to wipe them away due to the tie around his wrist. Dan blinked them and realized that they were also blue, and the others had different colours around their wrists, feet and mouth. A way to keep track of the kids, a way to categorize them and keep them organise them easily. All the kids slid forward as the car came to a sudden stopped, the movement making the metal dig into them even more. Through blurry eyes, Dan saw the boy with red around himself had passed out from dehydration or pain. He looked fine physically, but looked like he'd seen some shit. The back doors were thrown open and a man in all black and a bird-like mask stood there, picked up the kid closest to the door and threw him to someone unseen from Dan's point of view.

 

The kid was wearing green and had blonde hair, next was the kid in purple with black hair, then the passed out kid in red with brown hair was tossed out and last was Dan from the corner he has scooted into. Big arms, like the ones that captured him before, had wrapped around him and tossed him out too. He was caught by the birdman and then tossed onto the ground. It was bitterly cold outside, biting at his skin. The sudden air change made his nose burn as cold and pine-scented air filled his lungs. He looked up and around at the dark sky and tall trees, surprise flooding his system. He started to cry again, wailing through the gag as something was clipped around his throat. A shiny, jingly collar was around his throat now, he think heard a clink and saw he was chain to the other boys in a line like prisoners. Someone tugged on the boy in front who had a leash along with the chain and collar. It was the boy in red. He jerked forward and was pulled along in line with the other kids into a dank building, the wetness of it palpable, enveloping all the boys with its humidity. They kept walking forward, the rough floors digging through his feet and scratching them up considerably.

 

He looked up as soon as they went through a door way and saw a large stage with poles and cages in the middle, stage lights blasting on the area as men in black and bird-masks like the man before scuttled about, setting things up on the stage and preparing things with devices that Dan didn't even register. Next he was being pulled into a smaller shower room, the chain unlatched from around him, ties around him unlaced. Then he was relocked onto a thing on the wall, effectively keeping him there. Another man in a mask turned on the shower and the cold spray hit him like a brick. He wanted to flinch away but wasn't given the option. The masked man started to scrub at him roughly, scrubbing everywhere imaginable and rubbing his skin raw and red. Tears were now flowing down his face but the man in the mask kept on, roughly scrubbing his scalp and hair before thrusting him back under the water. After the suds had washed out, the showers turned off and he was unchained and then rechained with the other boys. Without the ties around him it was easier to walk forward, then he was suddenly pulled from the small shower room and into a brightly lit room that made his eyes hurt.

 

Once he had blinked away the sudden brightness of the lights, he found the room was quite lavish. Velvet seats and marble tiles, large in height and split into four sections, each a colour like their ties. He was quickly unlatched from the other boys and rushed to the blue corner of the large room, quickly being toweled off from his cold shower. In a flurry of movement and muttered words Dan was dried completely and his hair was done in its natural curly form. He was dressed in blue pajamas, collar still around his neck, jingling with every movement. He was admired for a few seconds before being thrust back into the middle of the fancy room, just as the 3 other boys were thrown out from their corners too. He was then latched back with the other boys, this time the chains were just silk rope instead, meant to keep them together rather than tug them along now. He was slightly pushed forward by light lands on his back, looking back to reveal a woman with her hair in a bun and a bird-mask too. He looked forward to see where he was being taken now, only to be ushered into a little cafeteria where he smelled warm food and tea. His small stomach grumbled and he was sat and then tied to a table, the other boys around them. They had all stopped crying, too shocked and scared now that the reality had set in that they really are screwed. Hot food was placed on the table, along with hot tea. They all leaped at it, seemingly starving as they ravished to the food on the table. The men behind them barked and the boys flinched a little. One of them grumbled something that sounded like 'you just got cleaned, don't make a mess'. All boys scared at what those scary men might do, immediately slowed down. Even 5 year olds had a sense of survival. After a long day of cry, emotional strain and a hot meal, they were all exhausted. They couldn't even pick themselves up to be dragged to a room to sleep. 

 

So after being untied from the table they were picked up and brought to a shared room and laid in the beds none too gently. They still had on their collars, all dressed in pajamas of their colour, all scared but all too tired to care.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sunday came after what seemed like weeks instead of 4 days like it really was. Phil was going wit his mom and dad to pick out his pet, wanting to make sure he got the right one. It took them no time at all to floo powder to the auction, the green flame firing brightly as they stepped out. Some others were stepping out of different chimneys and into the waiting area to get verified that they had a right to be there. The Lesters stepped in the line and waited only a minute before someone came over and scanned their eyes, something the Lesters were known for. Phil jumped excitedly and got quickly reprimanded by his parents for acting out in public. He slid is mask back on his face and hardened his small eyes as he stepped into the stage area. It was large, with poles and cages and a counter to record how high the bids go. He looked into the cages from where he was seated to see 4 boys surrounded by girls of a slightly older age. His eyes were drawn to the one in blue, shaking and crying with a shiny collar around his neck. He pulled on his moms sleeve and pointed to the boy in blue, motioning to her that that was the one he wanted. She nodded curtly and told her husband and he started to count the amount they brought to bid. It took about 10 minutes for the auctioneer to finally start announcing things.

 

"Welcome everyone to our latest auction! Today we have four 5 year old boys, seven 9 year old girls..." his voice boomed throughout the auction house, though he was still drowned out by Phil's intense stares at the boy. He heard nothing except for when the boy was finally being auctioned off. The boy in blue was shaking and crying, looking so pretty in nothing but blue silk ties to keep him from moving. Phil heard the prices go up before the auctioneer starting calling the last chance to bet before he heard a "Daniel Howell, sold to 410 for 650 Galleons!" The man then swiftly moved onto a kid in red as his boy was dragged off stage, stumbling and sobbing loudly. The man dragged him slapped his back to shut up him, eliciting a possessive growl from Phil. His parents looked down in surprise at the sound he made, only to have their attentions brought back to the boy who was tossed in front of them. Phil scooped Dan into his arms, covering him with the robes his parents made him wear and growling at the man who had tossed the boy. The man in the mask just scoffed and took the payment from his parents. He gave his parents a leash and walked away with a creepy smile. His parents handed Phil the collar to put on Dan, but he only growled in response. His parents scowled at his behavior before slipping the leash in his robe pocket and started to walk away. Phil untied to bonds around his legs and gave him a kiss on the head as he dragged Dan along to follow his parents through the floo.

 

Dan was finally at what he would call home with Phil. He was finally at home with his owners, whom he hated for buying him. He was finally realizing where he was and in what position he was in. He was fucking screwed.


	2. Bringing Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is finally home.

It was cold to the point of frost-bite in the dark black mansion. The interior was shiny and large as they all walked through entrance, Dan looking up to admire the chandelier in it's shining beauty, only to have his head tugged down by his hair by the boy who had led him through the mansion. He looked around Dan's age, he wore his crest with pride and walked with confidence. After what seemed like ages of walking, Dan was brought into a room that was roughly the size of his whole house. It was covered in little nicnacs, the walls had a blue wallpaper and the bed has a patterned bedspread that was neatly made. The boy who has led him looked around proudly, then looking back at Dan for reassurance that his room was great. Dan nodded stiffly, eyes going a little teary at the fact that _this was now his room too ._

Phil walked further into the room, Dan still standing in the doorway. He looked a little teary but he'd warm up to Phil and the house sometime. He motioned for Dan to come in, he wanted to play with his dinosaur toys and his video games. Dan stood still, however, frozen with fear. Phil just sighed something heavy for a 5 year old and got up to pull Dan by his collar to where Phil was seated. Dan followed unwillingly, resisting only slightly. Phil just pulled harder, tugging Dan along. 

"I'm Phil! But you can call me Philly!" The bright smile was off setting, the facial expression was so different the one Dan saw at the auction house. Dan didn't respond, staring at the ground. "Daniel..?" Phil whispered, startling Dan from his stupor. Dan was thinking about the auction house and the scary bird-men, only to be zapped from his thoughts by Phil. Dan shook his head a little, voice raspy from crying and wailing through gags. "C-call me Dan, please." The stutter was unintentional, Dan was scared shitless and had just been sobbing for godsake. Phil nodded slightly, now pulling Dan down to the ground so they could play Phil's favourite muggle game, Mariokart. Dan was surprised at first, only to realize that he was being offered a game to play. He was in no position to refuse.

He settled down in a criss-cross applesauce position and took the offered controller. Dan was still in Phil's robes from earlier, hands still bound by blue silky ribbon. Phil seemed to have realized that as he handed Dan the controller, moving swiftly to untie the ribbons. He also got up to grab Dan some of his clothes, seeing as they would probably fit him. Dan smiled as clothes were thrown at him, appreciating the opportunity to wear actual clothing. Phil had decided right then and there, that Dan's smile was very cute and he would do anything to make him smile. While Dan started tugging clothes on, his stomach growled fiercely and uncomfortably. Dan blushed from head to toe, embarrassed and afraid to get reprimanded for being hungry. Phil just laughed and asked Dan if he wanted some food. With a sheepish nod, Phil called a house elf to the room. 

Dan jumped back, letting out a yelp of surprise. What the..? How the..? What? This little creature in rags with big ears and eyes had just magically appeared at the call of a name. 

"Master Daniel, are you alright?" The little creature stepped towards him, startling Dan even more as he pushed back on his palms and feet, as he crab crawled away from it. He ended bumping into Phil's dresser, hurting his head. He let out a little groan and the _thing_ was next to him in an instant. Dan yelped again, only to be saved from whatever it was by Phil calling it back to him. Phil murmured something into its big ears. Its eyes went wide with understanding and it vanished, only to appear a second later with some apple slices and juice boxes. Dan was crying now, that weird creature had him confused and scared. Phil told it away with a 'thanks' and it disappeared once more. Phil set down the platter of food he has taken from it and went over to a crying Dan who was pushed up against his dresser.

"Guess I forgot you're a muggle. That was house elf and they're kind of magical. But so am I." Phil said as a show of bravado, a challenge to someone who wasn't there. Dan looked around again to see that thing was gone for good before letting out a sob. Phil scooped him in his arms and kissed his little forehead. It was oddly reassuring, the comfort of human touch. Dan leaned into it, desperate for something to love and trust him after everything he had has been ripped from him. Phil was his anchor, from now till he was 8. Then the bad shit started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, my dad is pissed at me and I don't know if he'll take my computer away so this is rushed in case he does. Shiros-babygirl or onebreathyboi on tumblr!


	3. An Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an attack on the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired and drained from IW, so heres my REALLY late and half assed chapter

When I say bad shit, I mean bad shit. The Lesters were a pureblood family and stayed neutral for most of Voldesnorts - sorry, Voldemorts - war. That had to change, however, when he started targeting Phil. There was no way that Phil was getting hurt at least not on his parents watch. They also had to be wary of Dan, seeing as just replacing him if he died wouldn’t be good for Phil. And Dan had started making weird things happen, accidental magic incidents occurred more often than ever now. Most of the time they all thought it was Phil, seeing as they had no idea what or who Dan was. The magic signature didn’t quite match Phils but his parents overlooked it, just happy that their son was doing magic. They had also introduced a girl named Shila, to Phil. She was from another pureblood family and they had set them up to marry. She looked a lot like Dan with soft brown eyes and curly brown hair, a goofy smile and wonky nose. Phil took a liking to her soft personality, so starkly different from the boy who was all spit fire. 

All was going well until during a playdate, an important play date too, when a Voldemort minion came knocking on the Lesters door. Such a direct approach for an attack, so direct in fact, that the Lester had virtually no defense against it. They had set up magical barrier after magical barrier to protect their little boy, but physical barrier? Not even as close. Yeah, maybe they should have thought of it, but it just seemed so crazy. They should have known that Voldecunt would do something crazy. 

Some battle details later and we’re here, at this moment, when little boy Dan just threw up a magical barrier to protect his Phil from an explosion. It was an accident and it only protected Dan and Phil, effectively killing Shila. Phil wasn’t going to love her anyway, something seemed missing from her personality. Guess he’ll never know. But when two men in dark robes with spikey hair came into the room to collect Phils body, Dan knew he was in for it big. Imagine, these two 6 foot men with trained powerful magic go against a 8 year old who doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing. Plus, these guys were pissed that the explosion was stopped by said 8 year old boy, especially when they had been brought to extract Phil from the mansion only to find he had a guard the size of a yard stick.

Dan was standing in an defensive position like the one he saw on TV, protecting Phil and willing to die for him. Motherly instincts I guess. The attackers had been brought there to retrieve the fabled Phil Lester, his powerful young magic a tall tale that was being passed around the purebloods. Voldefucker had thought that he could groom him into a weapon of power to be used and then thrown away when no longer useful. Change of plans it seems, as the boy responsible for all that powerful magic was actually the one always found at Phils side, the small boy with a Lester crested collar. Sam? Was that his name? Ah, who cares, the attackers need to get through his shield to get to him and take him back to Voldebitch and report that tiny boy   
was the one responsible for all the magic and that they should groom him instead.

But the boy seemed fiercely loyal to Phil, refusing to let up his guard even for a second, obviously waiting for Phil's parents to come save them. The boy even let out a snarl when the men stepped too close, sounding a warning that clearly said, ‘Do not fuck with me’. Voldeass would have their heads if they didn’t bring back the one with the magic, Phil or not. Too bad they won’t ever get the chance, as Phil’s parents busted into Phil’s exploded room with their wands ready. They had a mixture of blood and sweat on their face, and death in their eyes. They didn’t even notice Dan, too focused on killing the men in front of them. The men, essentially, went “Oh fuck we’re gonna die, we’re outie, yeet”, and Disapperated. Phil’s parents then noticed the yellow barrier around Phil and Dan, plus a Dan with a feral look in his eye and magic oozing out of him. He saw Phils parents faces, saw no more danger, and then passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! onebreathyboi or on my more active account. shiros-babygirl! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post on Wednesdays, but no promises!


End file.
